The invention involves a piston-cylinder arrangement, in particular a shock absorber, having a housing as well as a piston guided therein and pushed against a damping medium, and on which a piston rod acts, and having an oil filling and draining plug, constructed as a screw-in plug, within which a position transmitter, constructed as a proximity sensor, is housed.
Such shock absorbers are used, for example, in connection with positioning drives or linear units in order to be able to approach defined or fixed positions, for example the end position, in an exact manner. The proximity sensor thereby serves for monitoring the position to be approached and generates an electric signal upon reaching this position, which signal can be used for the control, in particular for switching off, the positioning drive.
In previously known shock absorbers the position transmitters are customarily applied as a surface mount or attachment, which can require a considerable construction expense and above all increases to a significant degree the space requirement necessary for the shock absorber. Even with small design shapes of the shock absorber, this acts in an especially disadvantageous manner.